Bath time!
by Overripe
Summary: Alice has never had a bath before, and she doesn't want one. But with Sharon and Oz occupied, Gilbert is left to give her a bath. GilxAlice/fluff


"_Spend some quality time in never land."- _**I LOVE GilxAlice aprriong. Please enjoy and review. No flames please. **

**I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS**

* * *

The room was tense, and quiet. Gilbert Nightray looked around earnestly, surveying the scene. Three chairs were pulled up surrounding a young girl. She stood on a cushiony, red arm chair, poised to pounce, her violet eyes skeptical and guarded.

One person sat in the chair provided and the other two stood, willing a compromise just with their eyes. The one sitting's name was Xerxies Break, who was sipping a burgundy colored liquid lazily. Sharon Rainswoth stood, her regal image imposing on the young girl on the chair, she bristled.

Gil's eyes then moved to Oz, his youthful face puffed out as if her was holding his breath. What the hell was going on?

"Listen." Sharon said, breaking the silence. "Alice, my dear, this is an intervention." At this Break looked over at Gill and smiled, reminding Gil of the many failed attempts at quitting smoking, he lowered his hat and moved closer.

"Honey, you…quite frankly, you smell. You_ need_ to take a bath." Sharon said, as light as possible, as not to anger the beast on the chair.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Alice hissed. "But what ever it is, I refuse to do it!" she stomped her boot clad foot in protest; pressing her body against the crème wall, trying to escape her inevitable fate.

Whilst Gil surveyed quietly, Break sipped his tea, and then, without warning, Break pounced. His tea clattered to the floor. It was empty and it bounced of the carpeted floor. Oz and Sharon were took aback and just stared, shocked into silence and Break grabbed poor Alice who kicked and screamed furiously. Break held tight around her middle, smiling his creepy pedo-bear smile.

"You stupid, stupid ugly clown face!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Let me go! This is child abuse!"

"Aw, silly Alice-kun, you are about 125, you are no child." Break cooed jumping down from the chair and swirling Alice around in happy circles on the carpet.

"ah.." Alice said, her struggles decreasing, the swirling made her queasy.

"OH PAPA!" Oz said merrily, finally spotting Gil, standing in the door way. Gil's face softened seeing Oz's carefree expression, he hadn't been the same since the Head Hunter incedent.

Gil walked over to where Oz stood and stood by him. While this happened, Break carried a very queasy Alice slumped over his shoulder, she tried not to up-chuck as she was swung back into a sitting position in the arm chair, looking dazed.

"Now, Little onii!" Sharon oozed happiness. "Time for me to give you your very first bath!" Alice figured the rain had kept her clean the 6 or so months she'd been out of the abyss; but lately it was all clear skys and a week of nothing had caused a horrible smell.

Suddenly, the doors banged open and Liam quickly ran in. He rushed over to Sharon and whispered urgently in her ear. "Goodness, I better attend to that right away!" Sharon said. : While I am gone…Hmmm…" Sharon looked around. "Oz, give Alice a bath! A good bonding experience!" Sharon said.

Sharon first bent over to whisper something in Oz's ear. Oz went pale and nodded shakily. Sharon then waved goodbye, and she, Break and Liam left. Break, before he left wished Oz good luck, smiling evilly, then vanished out the door.

"C'mon Alice!" Oz said smiling. He grabbed Alice's hand and proceeded to drag her in the direction of the bathroom. Alice, not knowing where they were going let her self get dragged, how bad could getting un-unseemly be? What was a bath anyway, could you eat it? She hoped it was yummy.

Gilbert followed slowly but when Oz opened the door to the bathroom he turned to Gil. "No peeping!" he said playfully. Then Oz shut the door in Gil's stunned face.

The bathroom was very spacious, as expected from the Rainsworth mansion. It had marble countertops and a regal looking bath in the corner. "Oz.." Asked Alice "What's that?" She asked pointing to the bath. She sat on the tile floor looking confused.

Back outside the door, Gil listed as running water started, some shouting, Oz screaming and a THWACK.

Gilbert swung open the door. "Oz!" he panted "Are you okay?" He surveyed the scene. Oz was on the ground with a boot imprint on his suddenly chibified face. Alice's white boot lay feet from him, unlaced.

Alice stood over him with one shoe on and her red coat removed to reveal a half buttoned, white dress shirt. Alice was steaming out the ears. "He tried to undress me!" She yelled at the stunned Gilbert. "What the heck do you do in a _bath_?"

Gilbert hid his blush with the redness of anger. "You stupid rabbit, look what you did to Oz!" He bellowed, kneeling down next to Oz who was getting up. The next thing Oz did was strange. Her touched Gils hand and wheezed "Ring out! I'm out, you're in!" Oz then grasped Gil's shoulder, his eyes buging out." Gil listen to me, SHE IS CRAZY, you must, as an ORDER, give her a bath in my place, I MIGHT GO INSANE!"

Gilbert just spluttered. Oz looked at Gil meaningfully. Alice tapped her only boot clad foot impatiently. Oz stood up, looking wisely down at Gil. "Good luck." He said before dashing out of the bathroom and shoving an antique dresser in front of the door; assuring when Gil tried to escape he'd only meet the polished wood on the wardrobe.

Oz slid down the wall, smiling to himself. This was the perfect plan to make them understand each other more…this plan would either turn out great, or back fire.

Back in the bathroom Gil pounded on the back of the dresser after throwing the door open. "Oz, pleaaase let me out!" Gil cried in desperation. A loud "AHEM" made Oz slowly turn to face the young chain, her eye twitching slightly.

The two glared daggers at each other. Gil knew he would have to do something and follow out orders. All he had to do was getting this girls cooperation and just wait it out until she was done. "Listen stupid rabbit." Gil began, but as soon as the words left his mouth Alice jumped.

Alice pounced on Gil, her tiny hands trying to get around his neck. "No, YOU listen seaweed head, I do not wanna take whatever this bath is, and YOU can't make me!" Gil thought this reminded him of the little kids at the orphanage, who disliked bathing. All he had to do was just think of Alice as one of those unruly kids, and everything would work out.

Gil easily took hold of Alice under the arm pits and put her at arms reach. She hung there for a few seconds, stunned. Alice looked down at her toes feet a few feet above the ground. She renewed her struggles. But with her powers in check, she was just another powerless kid. This aggravated her so much she would have cried, but her pride wouldn't allow her. "Put me down seaweed!"

Alice kicked him in the knee cap where she dangled and his swore. Gilbert became angry and the thought came into his head again _'kill her, and Oz will live'_ his eyes darkened and he slammed Alice into the filling bath tub. (For running water I hope existed in that time or all this would be VOID)

Alice's head snapped back as she was forced into the bath tub, still clothed. She let out a small cry of discomfort and pain. She didn't like the feeling of being covered in water, but she focoused all of it into anger, baring her teeth at Gil who held her in the filling bathtub by her middle. He pressed his gloved hands down, his face scary. "Oz!" Alice yelled. "Oz, Gil is hurting me!" She simpered in a false-hurt voice.

Gilbert clamped his hand over her mouth, suddenly panicked. "Shh, shh, Stupid Rabbit! Okay, all this is is a bath, it'll be over in 20 minutes! Just-just don't yell!" He hissed.

Alice smirked; she had her weapons if he tried anything. The water was steadily getting warmer and she squirmed angrily at Gil's hold." Screw you ugly hair!" She said vigorously. It seemed, although Alice did not want to admit it, the water felt nice, so she subconsciously let down her struggles.

Gil sighed, feeling as if he aged 10 years since Alice arrived. He would need a pack of cigarettes very soon. Gil noticed she was still dressed. He pointed that out. "In a bath,. You wouldn't get clean if you have cloths on." He said, trying to sound as calming as 24 year old Gil could sound.

Alice grimaced and told Gil to look away or she would literally shoot a hole in his face with his own gun. He blushed, and quickly turned his head to face the wall. He needed to get a hold of himself. She was a teenage chain, why did he need to be embarrassed, she wasn't even human! _But she was once._ A voice whispered inside Gil's head. Gilbert just shook the thoughts out of his head.

Alice threw her other shoe, narrowing missing Gil's head, she threw her wet shirt in another direction, her skirt along wit it, and Gil turned slightly to see if she was ready, but met with a loud, wet slap and a pair of white panties hit him square in the face. "I said don't look, ugly!"

Gilbert twitched and snatched the undergarment off his face and threw it to the ground, freshly angry. The tub had filled complexly and Alice was under the water except for the top of her head and her eyes. He eyes were fixated to a random spot, not looking at Gilbert.

The tub was murky and Alice had drawn her knees up to her chest, he knew because the bony caps poked up from the water.

Gilbert sighed and threw her a small bar of delicate soap. It splashed slightly. Alice stared wide eyes at the ripples it created. Alice grabbed the soap and squeezed it so hard it broke into the water, creating more ripples. This seemed to fascinate Alice, who took a long finger out of the water to swirl the water and splash slightly.

Gilbert didn't expect this, but he guessed he should have. He wondered what other natural things she had never done before. There the stupid rabbit sat, spaying in a bath tub like some stupid child. Gilbert didn't know why, but his face softened at smiled light heartedly. "Why are you smiling, retard?" Alice said, breaking his trance.

"Shut it, stupid rabbit." He said, turning away.

After a couple minutes, Alice looked at her fingers, which looked like little prunes. "Ah!" She said, surprised. "Hey seaweed, look at my fingers!" She proclaimed, showing all ten of her fingers to him.

"Hmm, maybe you should get out before your entire body prunes into a shriveled hag?" Gil said sarcastically Alice gasped and stood up at once. Gilbert splutters and turned his head away quickly."C-cover it up, rabbit!" He spat, throwing a big, white towel, which she caught.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked. What Gil did next was unexpected. He got up, averting his eyes as not to see anything, he took the towel out o Alice's confused hand and wrapped it clumsily, yet snugly around her.

This moment was interrupted as Oz banged open the door. "Aliceee, Gilll!" He yelled, then stopped in her tracks, his face frozen as he looked from Alice, wet and innocent looking, to Gilbert, shocked and his hand on Alice's middle with the towel.

"GILBERT!" Oz bellowed "AR YOU DOING LEWD THINGS TO ALIIICEEE?" Oz said, grabbing Gilbert by the neck and dragging him down to his height. "You are MY SERVANT!"

As all of this went on Alice began to laugh, not minaiccly, but softly. Too bad Sharon filmed the whole thing as she watched cooing over the scene layed out before her.

_**/fin**_


End file.
